dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(DB:P Saga) Redicule Saga
This saga is about the Z-Fighters fighting off a surviving servant of King Cold, Redicule. He vows to kill them and continue the World Trade Organization. Episode 4: Strange After the helping the Renorias, the Z Fighters allow Preach into their group. What foes will they face next. Read more of Dragon Ball P! As Earth is at peace, Preach looks at his mother crying. "What's wrong?" asked Preach. "Your uncle killed your father." said Iwashi. "I know that, but he was bad." said Preach. "I get how we'd slain people and admit as a joke." said Iwashi. Iwashi stops crying, Preach puts his boots on, Iwashi looks at him. "Preach, I got you a new outfit." said Iwashi. Preach went upstairs to his room to get his outfit. When Preach got into his room there was Saiyan armor. Preach left home and started walking to Trunk's house. It started to rain rocks, Preach dodged a few rocks. "That's weird, we can't have raining rocks and I know that there wasn't going to be a metor shower." said Preach. Preach put his index finger and middle finger on his forehead and did the Instant Transmission technique to Trunk's house. "Preach!" shouted Trunks. Vegeta walked to the living room. "Hello Vegeta." said Preach. "Not a nice way to say hello to a warrior." said Vegeta. "Say one more rude thing I will beat you up." said Preach. Vegeta starts to get scared. "Hello Preach." said Bulma walking in with a very large tummy. "Lemme guess. A baby?" asked Preach. Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo both walked in. "Wow Preach, your hair's grown." said Goku. More rocks came falling down, Preach looked at the window then back to them. "Strange weather." said Preach. "Enough for an enemy to attack." said Goten. "We'll work this out soon." said Gohan. "Goten's right, there is an enemy attacking, he is changing the weather." said Kibito Kai. "How do you know that?" asked Krillin. "I can't see planets Crenium and Seamon." said Kibito Kai. "Who'd do a thing like this? While I'm having a baby!" shouted Bulma. Everyone fainted after hearing what Bulma said. An enemy attacking Earth, what is his purpose and more importantly who is he? Read more of Dragon Ball P! Episode 5: Weathering Stopped Another person wants to attack Earth. Strange Weather has happened, what will the Z-Fighters do to stop it from happening? "Seriously Bulma, can you not think about yourself for once?" said Vegeta frustratingly. Bulma screams after what Vegeta said. "Let's discuss this somewhere else." said Goku. On a icy field, they begin to discus on how to stop the weather. "Why focus to stop the weather, lets just kill them!" shouted Trunks. "We can't Trunks, if we do that millions will die anyway." said Piccolo. Preach looks at the sky. "Why don't we follow it." said Preach. "It's probably in space." replied Krillin. As a little rock drops, Preach picks it up. "It should be wet if it went past the clouds." said Preach. "So then we can kill it!" shouted Goten. "Alright guys, fly!" shouted Gohan. The Z Fighters soar off to find the Weathering Machine. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goten firing a blast at a rock. The rock flies up and hits something metal, a silo is seen falling down. "Good job Goten." said Gohan and Trunks. Category:Matrixpretty Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon